


Take me Back...

by Coffee_n_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, I Love You, M/M, Season 15, imagine if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_n_Wings/pseuds/Coffee_n_Wings
Summary: A Finale Idea Based on Episode 15x18 of Supernatural
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 21
Kudos: 117





	Take me Back...

The sound of his name being called, echoed through Castiel’s mind. His eyes flew open.  
He was there again, the nothingness of The Empty filled his senses. A sound behind him brought him quickly to his feet.  
“Show yourself.” he growled.  
“Hello Clarence" The face of his demon counterpart, Meg Masters, said with a grin.  
“What do you want? Why am I awake?” he asked.  
“There seems to be an annoyance in Heaven. New boss wants it taken care of. And since it was only a matter of time before you become an even bigger annoyance again, I thought we would make a deal: You go back to Cloud City, but you can never return to earth again or so help me I will drag you back down here so quick your head will spin...off. Do you understand me, Feathers?”  
“Yes. I think so.” Castiel answered.  
“Then go. I am very tired.” she said as she made her way back into the darkness, but not before a snap of her fingers.

Castiel suddenly found himself in Heaven. Walking up and down the white bright hallways, he searched for any familiar faces, there didn’t seem to be anyone around. Then, that familiar voice again in his head; it was emanating from here in heaven! Castiel followed the sound, growing louder and louder as he found his way to the door of his favorite heaven from years ago. Castiel searched for the autistic man who had drowned in his bathtub, but he was nowhere to be found. Making his way through the lush, grassy knolls of heaven, he found the man without his kite, looking nervously up into a tree; but nothing could have prepared him for who was looking back.  
“Dean?”  
Just as he remembered him from their last night in the bunker, Dean Winchester was unwinding the impaled kite from a tree branch, before lowering it back down to its owner, who was giddy with delight.  
“Well look who finally decided to show up.” Dean said as he climbed down. “I’ve been waiting here for an eternity. Get it? Eternity?” he said with a gummy smile.  
”Dean, I don’t understand, what are you doing here? How did you...where’s Sam? Jack?” Castiel prattled.  
“Sam’s fine. Better then fine, he’s happy. So is Jack.” Dean assured him.  
“But you...” Castiel’s face grew stoic. "It was you, wasn’t it? The one who was calling for me, the one who woke me up, the annoyance in heaven that The Empty sent me to deal with.” Castiel sighed.  
“What can I say, I was never much for Chuck’s rules.” Dean reminded him. "Look Cas…"  
“Wait Dean. Before you say anything…”  
“Cas, I need you to listen, ok? You got to have your say back at the bunker and now it's my turn." Dean barked, rubbing his hand nervously over his lips, his eyes searching the sky as he shifted his weight. "Just give me a minute, I want to get this right " he huffed.  
"Dean you don't…"  
Castiel's words were suddenly silenced by Dean's soft searching lips. The connection between them in that moment was so complete, that neither could ever say again they couldn't have what they truly wanted. As their lips fell apart from one another, Dean took the Angel's hand.  
"Now, can we go?” Dean asked.  
"Go where?” Cas wondered interlacing his fingers with Deans.  
“I don’t know, you tell me Cas. This is your hometown. Was hoping you might want to give me the nickel tour. Then after that, I thought maybe I could introduce you to my father.” 

"I love you."  
"Love you too."


End file.
